floating lanterns
by Schrijvertje
Summary: Season 4 episode 2 ' Memorial.' A slight change in the Damon at Rick's grave scene. What if Elena showed up there too? One shot Delena. Please give it a try.


**Hi,**

**So I watched episode 2 of season 4 and I totaly loved it.**  
**I only wanted some more Delena and since the last scene of the episode was a perfect shot for another Delena moment I decided to write a short fanfic about it.**  
**Nevertheless I really enjoyed the actual scene from the series :) Was heartbreaking.**  
**I hope you guys like what I made of it.**

**Enjoy reading.**

**AN: I do not own the vampire diaries or have any credit in it. If I had there would be lots and lots more of Delena :P**

* * *

Damon sat at Alaric's grave, a bottle of their favourite booze in his hand, wanting to share it with him so badly.

But he couldn't anymore, he had to drink the bottle on his own since his buddy was dead and he missed him so damn much.

Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, especially not to his baby bro and Elena who were floating lanterns in the sky.

They wanted him to float a lantern too, they wanted him to grief over the ones he lost and he simply refused to do it.

That's when he went home to get a bottle of bourbon and took it to the graveyard where he spilled his guts at Rick's grave.

' They're floating lanterns in the sky. Can you believe that?' He said. ' Japanese lanterns are a symbol for letting go of the past.'

' Well, here's a newsflash.' He continued since he got no response. ' We are not Japanese.'

He took a sip of his bottle before he talked further. ' You know what they are? Children.'

' Like lighting candles is going to make everything ok.' He said. ' Or saying a prayer. Or pretending that Elena is not going to end up like the rest of us murderous vampires.'

He smirked. ' Stupid, delusional, exasperating little children.'

' And I know you are going to say, makes them feel better Damon.' He continued with an irritated look on his face. ' So what? For how long? A minute, a day? What difference does it make?'

He stood up and started to walk around, sustaining his words with his hands.

' Because in the end, when you lose somebody , every candle every prayer aren't going to make up for the fact that the only thing you have left is a hole in your life where that somebody you care about used to be.' He said.

' I already figured I could find you here.' He heard behind him.

Great, now Elena was interrupting his moment with Rick, couldn't she leave him alone?

' Elena.' He said without turning around. ' Aren't you supposed to float lanterns in the air?'

' I overheard your little chat with Rick.' Elena said ignoring his question. ' You miss him, don't you?'

She was now standing next to him and he saw that she brought another lantern with her.

Was she really going to make him float that lantern in the sky?

' Yes Elena, I miss him.' He replied. ' And I would like a moment alone here.'

' I think you are right, Damon.' She said. ' I know a candle or a prayer aren't going to make up for the fact that there are holes in our lives where our loved ones used to be.'

He looked at her and he could see that she was seriously willing to talk with him.

' But for me it means something, because every prayer and every candle I light for them reminds me that they are still around.' She continued. ' They are still in my heart Damon and for me those things are a way to remind me that they still are with us.'

' I know Elena.' He replied while he took her hand in his. ' But the holes are still there. They don't disappear by floating lanterns in the air.'

' No, but they help us to learn to live with those holes.' She said. ' I brought you one, just in case.'

' Fine, if it makes you happy.' He sighed while he took the lantern out of her hands.

' You don't have to do this for me Damon.' She replied. ' You have to do this for yourself.'

He smirked. ' Right.'

' Seriously Damon. If you aren't doing it for yourself then don't do it.' She said softly.

He smiled before he lighted the lantern and let it float into the sky . ' For my mom, my father, Rose, Alaric and human Elena.'

' Human Elena?' She asked. ' I thought you wanted me to transition.'

' That's true.' Damon answered bitterly. ' But since I need to let go of you I thought I'd start with the part of you that was already gone.'

She stood there, lost for words by what he just said.

' I'm sorry Elena.' He sighed. ' I shouldn't have said that.'

' No, it's ok.' She replied. ' We all should let go of human Elena, even I have to if I don't want to get stuck in the past.'

' You'll be okay.' Damon said softly while he pulled her against him. ' I'll do everything in my power to help you.'

' I know you will.' She whispered, her head leaning against his shoulder.

He smiled at her before he looked back up at the sky, where his Japanese lantern still was floating with the wind, God may know where.

* * *

**So, What did you guys think about it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? You can even tell me if I screwed it up. :P  
Let me know, review.  
Thanks for reading.**

**Schrijvertje**


End file.
